Princess Celestia vs Kotal Kahn
PC vs KK3.jpg|Simbiothero V3 PC vs KK2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 PC vs KK.jpg|Simbiothero PC vs KKVS.jpg|Simbiothero Princess Celestia vs Kotal Kahn' '''is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''MLP Friendship Is Magic vs Mortal Kombat! '''The fight between two governing of their respective kingdoms with the capacity of control the Sun. Interlude Cue Invader) Wiz: The Sun is one of the celestial bodies more important by the ability to keep warm as it is ours, but these two have the ability to control it. '''Boomstick: Princess Celestia, The governing of equestria.' Wiz: Kotal Kahn, the governing of the outworld. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Princess Celestia (Cue Goddess of the Sun) Wiz: Equestria is a land full of magic, friendship, harmony- Boomstick: and ponys who speak. Wiz: But like all habitable land, needs someone who govern it, and charge that it is Princess celestia. Boomstick: Now that think about it, not be would have called "Queen Celestia" by the position that has? Wiz: It seems Hasbro requested that the name be changed, since Disney has created a stereotype in which Princesses are associated with good and the queens with the evil.. (Cue Triumphant Dawn (Princess Celestia Theme)) (Cue Celestia Epic Theme "Emotional Dawn ~ Eternal Princess") Princess Celestia: No. You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, Kotal Kahn (Cue Mortal Kombat X - Kotal Kahn: War God (Theme)) Wiz: After the defeat of shao kahn, the outworld needed a governing. Boomstick: and as mileena stank as Empress someone had replaced her as more fast as possible before she began a war against the earthrealm. Wiz: The chosen was the former Emperor before shao kahn arrived, Osh Tekk or better known as Kotal Kahn. (Cue Kotal Kahn Theme - Kotal) (Cue Mortal Kombat || Theme Song 15 [Orchestra]) Kotal Kahn: You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. Your blood will make right. Death Battle Kotal Kahn vs Princess Celestia by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero (Cue Mortal Kombat X - Theme of Tri-Borg (Kombat Pack 2)) Results Who would you be rooting for? Princess Celestia Kotal Kahn Who do you want to win? Princess Celestia Kotal Kahn Trivia * The Princess celestia is the second character of My Little Pony used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. * Kotal Kahn is the second character of Mortal Kombat used by Simbiothero for a Death Battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros. vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies